La venganza de María Kurenai
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: ¿Qué pasó al final con María Kurenai? Perdida de sí misma, sale en busca de su propia identidad, de una venganza ajena que hará suya, de un lugar perdido al que regresar y de mucha sangre que aún no sabe que ansía.
1. Despertar

Ahora María ha vuelto a este cuarto oscuro, a esta cama, a estas cuatro paredes en las que estuvo encerrada por tanto tiempo: el techo bajo de madera oscura, el gran mueble tallado con columnas y cajones a su izquierda, en su superficie una jarra alargada de vidrio, el gran espejo en la esquina opuesta. Frente a ella, cruzando el cuarto, la puerta rectangular, siempre cerrada. Más cerca, junto a su hombro izquierdo, su mesa de noche, la misma mesa de noche, con un jarrón de vidrio y flores blancas. ¿Por qué flores blancas? ¿Son para desearle mejoría o para llorar su muerte? ¿Por qué flores? Toda flor lleva la semilla de su propia muerte dentro, está condenada a marchitarse y desaparecer. Todo está condenado a marchitarse, menos el vampiro. Los vampiros no deberían desaparecer. Por otra parte, María tampoco ha florecido jamás. Pensó tener un sueño de florecimiento y muerte, pero ya no lo recuerda. ¿Pero y si pudiera? No hay nadie en la soledad de su cuarto ni en el silencio de la noche. María retira la sábana blanca y sale en su ligero camisón blanco para pisar el suelo de madera con sus pies descalzos. Camina hacia la cómoda, toma la jarra y se sirve un vaso de agua en el cual disuelve una pastilla roja. Lo prueba, pero no sabe a sangre. De todas formas tiene sed, bebe toda el agua, pero sólo se siente indigesta, un poco mareada. Pobre María, siempre ha sido muy débil desde su nacimiento. Respira profundo y camina hacia el gran espejo de marco tallado. Su figura menuda y delgada de lacios cabellos blancos se ve diminuta ante el gran vacío que resta en el vidrio, el cual sólo refleja las sombras en torno a ella. Un escalofrío la recorre como si reconociera algo, una forma, una silueta entre las sombras. ¿Su propia sombra? Pareciera manar de su cuerpo, pero no la siente propia. O quizá es que no mana de ella, sino que esta sombra ajena ha tomado su cuerpo y se ha vuelto suya. Las formas son confusas y se distorsionan, se arrastran sobre el techo, al parecer en dirección a la ventana detrás de la cama, la cual de pronto se agita nerviosamente sin abrirse. María voltea a ver, pero pareciera ser sólo el viento causando escándalo. Las cortinas blancas siguen impasibles; la manija de bronce, cerrada. También se ve a sí misma, nuevamente, reflejada en los vidrios de la ventana. Desde este ángulo, se ve tentada a formarse nuevamente la rosa en el pelo que alguna vez usó. Poco a poco, mientras enreda sus cabellos blancos, se va acercando a la ventana, para perder de vista su imagen y empezar a notar las luces de la ciudad humana en el valle. Piensa en que quizá sea cálido convivir con humanos, que su sangre sin duda es cálida. Se avergüenza de haberlo pensado, cree que nunca ha probado sangre fresca de un humano consciente, cree que nunca ha convivido con humanos ni explotado su miedo. ¿Pero y si pudiera?

A sus espaldas salta la cerradura y se abre la puerta. Ella lo observa en el reflejo en la ventana negra. Entra su padre, delgado, rubio, pálido, preocupado.

-Maria-chan, ¿ya despertaste? ¿Te sientes mejor, hija? Por favor, vuelve a la cama, has estado dormida por mucho tiempo, no deberías estar de pie tan pronto, más aun considerando tu condición.

María voltea a verlo a la cara. Él siempre habla así, siempre tiene razón, pero esta vez sus palabras no suenan convincentes.

-Me siento bien, papá, gracias.

-¿Ya tomaste una pastilla? Oh, pero no deberías andar descalza. Siéntate en la cama mientras te alcanzo tus pantuflas.

María lo hace por complacer a su padre y siente que en verdad no es necesario, que no es tan débil y que tiene fuerzas de sobra para seguir caminando. Su padre sienta a su lado en la cama y acaricia su liso cabello blanco del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Hija, nos tenías tan preocupados a tu madre y a mí. Yo sabía que no era buena idea enviarte a una escuela, menos a un internado como esa Academia Cross. Por Dios, hace semanas que no te veíamos y ahora te encontramos desmayada, pasaste casi dos días sin despertar.

El vacío en que caen sus palabras desconcierta a María, sobre todo porque siente que efectivamente caen en un lugar donde algo falta. En la oscuridad se enciende una llama de duda.

-¿D-de veras me enviaron a una escuela? ¿Estuve en un internado por mi cuenta? ¿Con otras chicas desconocidas?

-No te preocupes, hija, ya no te volveremos a dejar sola. Hay muchos parientes que esperan a visitarte, te traeré toda la sangre clínica que quieras y tenemos muchos libros para leer contigo.

¿Para qué leer vidas ajenas si no se puede vivir la propia? Vendría gente vieja a visitarla pero ella, ¿jamás saldría de ahí?

-Papá, de veras me siento bien. No creo que tenga que cuidarme tanto. No creo que tenga que...

-¡Qué bueno, Maria-chan! Entonces iré a avisarle a tu madre para que venga a verte. Tú espera en la cama, por favor.

Animado, el padre de María camina hacia la puerta.

-Papá, no creo que necesite quedarme acostada.

-Por favor, Maria-chan, debes cuidarte.

Sabe que, si es por sus padres, jamás volverá a salir de casa. Creen que sigue siendo tan débil como siempre, débil de nacimiento, una pobre niña enfermiza; pero ella se siente más fuerte que nunca. Sabe que no debería. ¿Pero y si pudiera? No debe, pero puede. Se yergue en la cama, toma la manija de bronce de la ventana y la abre. Las alas de la ventana se baten en el viento que entra violentamente, expulsa las sábanas blancas de la cama y alza el cabello blanco de María.

-¡Hija! ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grita el padre espantado desde la puerta.

María posa un pie descalzo sobre el alféizar. Observa sin vidrio las múltiples luces de la ciudad humana. Deja que el viento se agite por debajo de su camisón blanco.

-Ya no soy una niña débil, papá. No puedo quedarme acá como si estuviera enferma. No sé quién soy ahora, pero sé que debo ir a buscarlo.

Dos pies sobre el alféizar y un salto. El camisón blanco y los cabellos blancos alzan vuelo para perderse entre la negra noche.


	2. La nueva

Es fácil notar la proporción de los alumnos de la escuela nocturna en el momento que todos salen, a las 9 de la noche. En verdad, la mayoría no va en tropel, sino que avanza en orden y sin apuro, pues se trata de adultos con un mínimo de madurez. Los primeros en salir, en cambio, son los estudiantes del 2-a, que tienen entre quince y diecisiete años. Se distinguen los gritos de sus voces mayoritariamente masculinas descendiendo por un lado de las amplias escaleras de concreto, bajo las abundantes lámparas amarillas, alejándose del par de estatuas de sabios olvidados que flanquean la puerta principal. Pero también hay un grupo bastante cerrado de cinco chicas, entre las que resalta una voz en particular. Una joven alta de lentes y cabello marrón corto habla sin parar sobre sus opiniones en torno a la clase, la gente, la vida, sus destinos como adolescentes. Las demás cuatro le siguen cada paso, anotan mentalmente cada palabra, asienten al final de cada frase. Todas llevan como uniforme una chaqueta color chocolate con una ancha franja negra y vertical al centro del pecho, y un pequeño emblema dorado, en forma de una media luna y un ave sentada sobre ella, a la altura del corazón. Sus piernas las cubren una falda marrón corta y plisada, y medias negras hasta sobre la rodilla. Se les acerca una chica más, también uniformada, que parece incluso menor que ellas. Es baja, menuda, pálida y de largo cabello blanco. Da pasos cortos y baja la velocidad a medida que se va acercando, pero tiene que darse la vuelta hasta quedar delante y debajo de las demás para que reconozcan su presencia. Sus ojos se hacen grandes y su mirada va descendiendo hacia el suelo hasta que su cerquillo cubre parte de su rostro avergonzado, y une las puntas de sus dedos índices.

-Miren, chicas, es la nueva- dice la chica de lentes -. ¿Qué pasa, Shirogawa-san?

-Ho-hola. Por favor podría... ¿Podría también divertirme con ustedes?

-Oh, vaya...

Las demás miembros del grupo repiten meditabundas: "vaya, vaya". Nadie sabe realmente de dónde salió esta chica, hace tres días apareció en la clase y empezó a responder al nombre de una alumna que nunca había asistido, pero ¿de dónde habría sacado el uniforme? Con ella ahora serían siete chicas en la clase, pero en el grupo siguen siendo cinco.

-Pues hay una sola forma de entrar al grupo- sentencia la líder-. Debes demostrar que realmente lo deseas y hacer una prueba de valor. ¿Estás preparada?

-¿Una prueba de valor?- la nueva mira a las demás con sus ojos grandes que reflejan las pocas luces de la noche.

-Sí, todas pasamos por una- explica otra de ellas.

-Vamos, a la cisterna- ordena la joven de lentes.

Detrás del colegio la iluminación es mucho menor, casi nula. El grupo cuchichea entre sí mismo y lleva la linterna por delante. Unos pasos detrás, en la oscuridad, la nueva pisa al parecer intuitivamente entre el pavimento quebrado, la tierra húmeda, las malas hierbas que brotan de ésta, las alimañas que las habitan y lo que sea de lo que éstas se alimentan. De hecho, con cada paso que dan, la tierra se hace más húmeda. Finalmente, el grupo se detiene. La líder da la vuelta e ilumina su rostro desde abajo con la linterna. Las cavidades de sus ojos forman grandes sombras, sus lentes refulgen. Saca un pequeño objeto brillante de su bolsillo y lo alza a la luz.

-Escucha, Shirogawa-san. Este pendiente es una reliquia de la fundadora del consejo estudiantil. Dicen que desapareció hace un par de años cerca al templo del monte Karasuyama y esto fue todo lo que se encontró de ella. Ahora, tú deberás recuperarlo...

Repentinamente, la líder extiende su brazo a un lado y deja caer el amuleto hacia la oscuridad.

-...de ahí.

La luz de la linterna sigue al pendiente y el rostro desaparece entre las tinieblas mientras la luz revela un hueco profundo, rodeado de adoquines, con un fondo húmedo y turbio. La nueva se acerca y observa hacia las profundidades con la boca encogida y sus mismos ojos grandes y curiosos, pero el pozo sólo contiene oscuridad completa ahora. De las sombras a sus espaldas surgen varias voces:

-Entra, ya luego te ayudaremos a salir.

-Pero tienes que encontrar el pendiente primero.

-Todas lo hemos hecho.

-¡Salta! ¡No te demores!

-¿Te vas a echar para atrás ahora?

-No seas gallina.

-¡Vamos, salta!

Pronto las voces son un griterío casi unísono y, repentinamente, la niña de cabello blanco se lanza sin titubear al abismo, cayendo en un fango aguado y oloroso, lleno de una ambigua variedad de deshechos, que le llega hasta las canillas. Para buscar el trofeo perdido, sin embargo, debe reclinarse y hundir también sus manos entre el lodo, tanteando entre escarabajos muertos, huesos de pollo, coletas de cigarrillo. Ya no ve a las demás, la verdad parecería imposible ver nada en aquel hoyo, pero oye al grupo reírse de forma vulgar y cuchichear.

-¿Cómo está ahí abajo?

-Estoy bien...

-¿Ya lo encontraste?

-No está...

-Sí está. No estás buscando bien... Oye, ya se hace muy tarde...

-Estoy cansada. Por favor, ayúdenme a salir.

-¿Ya encontraste el pendiente?

-No, pero tengo frío...

-No puedes salir si no lo encontraste.

-Por favor...

-Ya vámonos, chicas, o perderemos el tren.

-No, esperen... ¡Esperen!

Las risas aumentan, luego se disipan poco a poco y al fin ella nota que ha quedado completamente sola al fondo de un abismo oscuro y mojado. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer acá? ¿Fue para esto que dejó todo atrás? ¿Encontrará algo de sí misma entre este fango? Ahora no queda nada más que lodo y sombras. Reconociendo la situación, busca de qué sostenerse para trepar por la pared, pero las salientes son demasiado pequeñas. Intenta apoyarse de dos paredes opuestas, pero pierde el equilibrio, cae al lodo y se ensucia y moja también su falda, sus mangas, su cabello. Queda apoyada contra la pared, sucia, cansada, abandonada. Oscuridad tan profunda sería siempre inesperada, incluso para alguien como ella. No recordaba que ir a una escuela fuera así, tenía una sensación distinta, pero en verdad no recuerda nada con claridad. Quizá todo fue un sueño y un error, después de todo, una pesadilla de la que ahora no puede escapar.

Al fin la Luna se posiciona por sobre el hueco. No ilumina de forma consistente, pero permite distinguir el cielo de los muros. Y también permite distinguir una silueta frente a ella. Al parecer, una chica más, también miembro del salón de adolescentes, con su mismo uniforme. Sí, hay alguien más que no es parte de ningún grupo, no habla nunca con nadie. Lleva a menudo guantes negros que descubren la punta de sus dedos y sus uñas pintadas de negro. Usa maquillaje oscuro y excesivo en lo que su cerquillo cerrado no tapa de su rostro. Varios aretes se amontonan en la parte alta de sus orejas. Ahora observa a la chica nueva desde el borde de la cisterna y aunque ésta pudiera ver su rostro, jamás nadie adivina cuáles son sus intenciones.


	3. Outsiders

Esta vez despierta en un cuarto que le es extraño. Está sobre un colchón en el piso y todo está iluminado por una luz ambigua, odiosa luz de sol que viene desde una ventana a su izquierda. Es de día, en un cuarto desordenado, el piso cubierto de ropa sucia, hojas sueltas, discos compactos. De la pared cuelgan afiches y dibujos superpuestos. Los afiches tienen tonos oscuros, rasgos que parecen de cuerpos deformes, y en muchos de ellos abundan las manchas rojas, como salpicaduras. Es difícil de distinguir lo que representan los dibujos, lo único evidente en ellos es la furia de los trazos que los componen. Hacia sus pies ve otra cama, más grande. Ella se siente mareada, su cuerpo adolorido y golpeado. Lleva ropa ajena, una piyama gris y ancha, y un pequeño medallón en forma de flor de loto en el cuello. Hacia su cabecera hay un gran escritorio de fierro y ruido de alguien trabajando sobre él. La mesa está cubierta de papeles desordenados, libros antiguos y algunos amuletos de hueso y fierro. Ve la espalda de una chica vestida de negro con cabello lacio hasta los hombros, que se mueve como escribiendo de forma rápida y agresiva. De pronto, voltea.

-Ah, al fin despertaste- dice con tono indiferente sin interrumpir su labor, mirándola con sus ojos maquillados con gruesas sombras negras.

-¿D-donde estoy?- pregunta la nueva.

-Estás en mi guarida y serás mi sacrificio humano.

-¿Cómo? N-no, debe haber un error... Yo estaba en la Academia Cross...

-¿De qué hablas? Te saqué de la cisterna en donde te echaron las demás. ¿No me lo vas a agradecer?

-Ah... Gracias... Fujiro Kanako, ¿verdad?

-Ve a bañarte. Sigues asquerosa.

La invitada se da cuenta de que su cabello blanco sigue manchado de lodo y se sobresalta. Empieza a intentar desligar el sueño de la realidad mientras se pone de pie y entra a un baño de lozas amarillas entre las que advierte suciedad antigua. Se saca la piyama ajena y entra a la ducha. Se da cuenta de que nunca había estado antes tan sola como para ser recogida por una perfecta desconocida. Mientras sale, escucha la voz de Kanako.

-Oye, Shirogawa... Ponte el uniforme que está ahí en la esquina, que el tuyo se tuvo que lavar. Y apúrate, que ya se hace tarde.

Este uniforme también es ajeno, de hecho tan ajeno como el primero, el cual había tomado de un armario en el colegio. Igual que su nombre, Shirogawa Yuri, y el medallón de la alumna desaparecida en su cuello, todo prestado. Se pone la ropa y sale a comer con Kanako, su padre y su hermano en una cocina pequeña. Los hombres llevan cabello lacio y corto, y son altos, el hermano más que el padre. Yuri le estima unos dieciocho años.

-Oye, ¿cómo te dejaste engañar por esas imbéciles?- pregunta la anfitriona con desprecio, ahora también vestida de uniforme y comiendo su arroz.

-¡Kanako!- gruñe su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Me empujaron- miente Yuri.

-Esas chicas son unas abusivas- dice el hermano.

-También andan diciendo- añade Kanako- que Shirogawa es un fantasma o un chupasangre...

-¡Kanako, no empieces otra vez con tus cuentos!- grita el padre.

-Oye, no lo inventé yo...

-Hace años que no traes una invitada, podrías comportante un poco por esta vez.

-¿No depende de mí cómo trato a mis invitados?

-No, no depende de ti.

-Shirogawa-san, ¿verdad?- dice el hermano- No te enfades, es sólo que ya no estamos acostumbrados a recibir a nadie. Pero eres bienvenida, de verdad.

Yuri se siente halagada por el calor del hermano. De veras, siente el calor de su sangre impregnar sus mejillas sonrojadas, siente su corazón bombeándola. Le apetecería bastante más que el arroz insípido que le han servido y sólo mastica por cortesía. Pregunta:

-Ah... y... ¿podría quedarme otra noche más?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes- sonríen el hermano y el padre al unísono.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir al colegio- declara Kanako, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

La casa es rodeada por una calle desolada. El cielo se ve aun más amplio por lo bajo de todos los demás edificios cercanos. Sobre ellos empieza a caer la primera nieve de este invierno. Las chicas la atraviesan cubiertas en abrigos negros con capuchas.

-Bueno pero, ¿es verdad o no?- pregunta Kanako repentinamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- responde Yuri desconcertada.

-¿No eres un espectro?

-¡N-no!- chilla Yuri asustada- Soy una chica normal, como todas ustedes...

-Ah...-gruñe Kanako decepcionada- y ¿qué es eso de la Academia Cross?

-Ah... Sólo sé el nombre...

-¿Qué?

-Mi... Mi hermano se fue para ahí. Es un internado. Quiero encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué? Déjalo estudiar, nomás...

-No. Necesito verlo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Ah... Kaname- es el primer nombre que le salta a la mente.

-Pues tendrás que averiguar alguna otra cosa si quieres encontrar a tu hermano Kaname. El nombre no te sirve de mucho. Yo empezaría por buscarlo en internet.

Deben caminar con cuidado para no resbalar sobre la pista helada. Finamente llegan a las grandes escalinatas de la escuela nocturna. Entre la cortina blanca que cubre el mundo, la sombra del monte Karasuyama desaparece a la distancia. Las chicas pasan por entre las grandes estatuas, entran al recinto abrigado y se sacan sus capuchas cubiertas de nieve. En el pasillo, Yuri nota la gran vitrina con reliquias de la era Azuchi-Momoyama. Contiene una gran katana, con el símbolo de los cinco murciélagos en su guarda.

Las clases de la escuela nocturna comienzan a las cinco de la tarde. Yuri se vuelve a sentar al fondo del salón, y Kanako, junto a la ventana; pero esta vez no pasan del todo desapercibidas. La nueva responde al nombre de Yuri como de costumbre, participa en clase como puede.

-Shirogawa, ¿la aorta es una vena o una arteria?

-Ah... Prefiero la yugular, sensei.

-¿Qué?- se sobresalta el profesor desconcertado- Esa no fue la pregunta, Shirogawa. ¿Qué es la aorta?

Maria responde lo que cree que el profesor espera y se queda observando las yugulares de sus compañeros hasta que llega el recreo, y apenas se da cuenta cuando casi todos los demás ya han salido, mientras las chicas se acercan a su sitio y Kanako no está por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Shirogawa?- empieza la líder.

-Ah...- murmura Yuri confundida- Bien, gracias...

-¿Te gusta el lodo? Podemos conseguirte más- ríe una segundona del grupo.

-Es un monstrito, los huecos oscuros son su casa.

-Hablando de monstritos, parece que las muertas se intentan unir.

-¿Realmente quieres acabar en el mismo saco con Fujiro Kanako?

-Pobre tipa...

Yuri deja de escuchar. Siente una tensión en su cuello, una corriente recorrer el pendiente que lo rodea. Las chicas alrededor de ella sólo hablan, no harán nada más que hablar en el salón, pero hay algo más que palabras, un llamado más intenso, un ruido ensordecedor e inaudible que le llama desde lejos. La nueva se pone de pie y mira más allá de sus compañeras, las cuales empiezan a gritar y se interponen en su camino, pero ella continúa avanzando impasible con los ojos clavados en un punto fijo, hacia la ventana, hacia afuera, hacia el monte Karasuyama.


	4. Sombra

La espalda de Kanako es una pequeña bola negra frente al enceguecedor brillo del ocaso color de fuego que estalla entre los cerros. La chica está sentada al borde del techo del colegio. Recoge sus piernas, que calzan las mallas negras del uniforme, dobladas entre sus brazos. El cerquillo negro y recto entrecubre sus ojos, resguardándolos del excesivo brillo del sol. Su compañera, en cambio, se acerca desde atrás tapándose el rostro con un gesto de dolor. Avanza lenta y dudosa, tropezando con los trastos que se han almacenado en el techo del colegio.

-Vaya, Shirogawa-san. Con que al fin me encontraste. Sí, siempre vengo aquí durante los recreos. Nadie de la clase podría llegar a este lugar. Son todos unos idiotas.

La chica bajo el nombre de Shirogawa Yuri ahora comprende por qué siguió a la merced de las demás chicas del salón a pesar de que parecía tener una amiga. Desde aquí puede ver el patio trasero y la cisterna de la que rescató el medallón en forma de loto que ahora pende de su cuello.

-Inmundos mortales. Son todos patéticos e inútiles- murmura Kanako.

-¿Que yo qué?- pregunta Yuri confundida.

-Tú nada. Prefiero seguir pensando que no eres una asquerosa humana como ellos.

-¡Pero sí soy humana! ¡De veras!

-Lo que sea- sonríe Kanako irónica- Oye, sobre esa Academia Cross que decías, parece que no existe.

-No- insiste Yuri contrariada-. Tiene que existir.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? En internet no sale nada, nadie la conoce. Ni siquiera está en el almanaque de academias de la biblioteca.

Pero ella tiene una fuerte sensación de que tiene que haber sido ese nombre el que le ha dejado una marca profunda. Sí, una marca blanca, más de olvido que de recuerdo, pero por ello mismo más inolvidable.

-Yo sé que existe. Mi hermano está ahí.

-Debe ser un lugar bien remoto. Quizá está en otra dimensión, una escuela para muertos vivientes o algo así...

-¿De veras lo crees?

-No sé. Pero iré contigo si algún día la encuentras.

-¿De veras? ¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un pacto de sangre? Ya te dije que sí. Iremos juntas a la Academia Cross. A ver a tu hermano.

Yuri despliega una gran sonrisa infantil de satisfacción. Kanako sólo tuerce una sonrisa leve e inclinada que parece sarcástica, pero es su mejor forma de expresar la felicidad. En el fondo, sigue desconfiando de su propia felicidad, un sentimiento con el que no está muy familiarizada. Luego, ambas recuerdan una preocupación más.

-Y tu hermano, ¿cómo está?- pregunta Yuri.

-Igual- dice Kanako parcamente-. Dicen que necesita más donaciones de sangre. Al menos no es genético, aunque hayan creído que fuera anemia. No me afecta. Debe ser porque no comió bien. Él dice que sí, pero yo no le creo nada. No fue algo repentino como dicen. Seguro antes sólo estaba disimulando.

Mientras su compañera escucha, ve su sombra alargarse en el brillo del sol crepitante. Se reconoce más en esa silueta oscura que en el nombre de Shirogawa Yuri. Ella sabe lo que pasó con el hermano de Kanako, sabe a dónde fue su sangre y la de varios de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Estaría traicionando a su única amiga? ¿No debería hacerlo? ¿Podría negar que fue la experiencia más deliciosa que recuerda haber tenido? Durante la semana que siguió durmiendo en casa de los Fujiro, el hermano mayor le permitió a la invitada acercársele sin reparos. Quizás intentó darle el cariño que su hermana menor nunca le había recibido con agrado. Pero esto sólo logró que la chica lo deseara más. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta encontrar el momento apropiado. Y entonces, no lo pudo dejar ir. El sabor de la sangre fresca, el sabor del miedo y lo inapropiado; era mucho más excitante de lo que se había atrevido a soñar. En esa sombra negra sobre el pavimento ahora reconoce venas de sangre caliente, reconoce una silueta voluptuosa, empieza a reconocer sus propias fantasías, que son incluso más grandes de lo que la sombra ha alcanzado a crecer antes de que el sol se extinga del todo. Pero frente a Fujiro Kanako sigue parada la blanca Shirogawa Yuri, con una cara inocente de preocupación. Sobre las dos ya se ciñe la noche mientras las luces de la ciudad recién empiezan a encenderse.

-Seguro ya se pondrá bien- titubea Yuri.

-Ni que me importara- sisea Kanako, casi agresiva-. Ya, vamos, ya nos tiramos bastante de la clase.

Se pone de pie rápidamente y se dirige hacia la bajada. Yuri, en cambio, observa fascinada el panorama en la nítida noche. La vista desde el techo abarca gran parte de la ciudad y también se distingue claramente la inmensa forma negra y magnética del monte de la ciudad. Pero algo más la lleva a dar la vuelta y seguir corriendo a su compañera hacia el pasillo de la escuela.

-Espera, Kanako-san. Siento haberte preocupado. De veras.

Yuri hace una pequeña reverencia en medio del pasillo vacío y silencioso. Quizás todavía queda algo de remordimiento en ella y en el fondo se intenta disculpar por mucho más de lo que su amiga podría entender. Incluso si volviera y volverá a hacerlo, quisiera, de alguna forma, reparar también el daño que no era su intención. Kanako no da ninguna respuesta, sólo entra silenciosa al salón, donde la profesora ya ha llenado la pizarra con datos históricos complicados.

-Shirogawa-san- le pregunta la profesora al entrar- ¿qué consecuencias tiene la sobrepoblación mundial?

-Ah... ¿la de humanos? Ah... Pues hay más comida...

-Deje de andar con la cabeza en las nubes y siéntese, Shirogawa-san.

-Hai, sensei- acata Yuri, rodeada de las risas de sus compañeros.

En cuanto terminan las clases, Yuri y Kanako salen juntas. Caminan rápidas y silenciosas hasta la estación, toman el tren y se sientan una junto a la otra sin decir palabra. El tren se pone en marcha y Yuri mira por la ventana pasar los edificios, las calles, y por fin reaparece a la distancia el gran monte negro, y esta vez vuelve a sentir el leve escalofrío de la cadena deslizándose alrededor de su cuello.

-Kanako-san, tú te sabes todas las historias de fantasmas, ¿verdad?

-Me sé varias, supongo...

-¿Sabes qué hay en el monte Karasugawa?

-Es un jinja, un templo shintoísta. Ahí habita un espíritu en forma de cuervo, pero no es un cuervo, creo. Nadie sabe realmente qué es. Bueno, la cosa es que hubo un incidente con una chica del colegio, creo que se llamaba Hirose.

-¿Qué clase de chica era, esta Hirose-san?

-Pues habrá tenido 16 cuando sucedió. Era una de esas logísticas. Organizó varios de los clubs estudiantiles y el consejo para la representación de los alumnos, por eso se hizo famosa. La verdad le interesaba más que nada el club de té, era muy budista. Su problema fue que resultó tan logística que cuando un chico se enamoró de ella, lo rechazó incluso si ella en el fondo lo quería. También pensaba que le desviaría de su camino de pureza, pero no se terminaba de decidir porque no podía negar sus sentimientos. Entonces, cuando pasaba una noche por la ladera del monte, se desvió del camino por tomar un atajo y, mientras pensaba en sus dilemas, acabó perdiéndose. Ahí fue que el espíritu del cuervo la encontró. Ella le pidió que le ayude a resolver sus dilemas, que le ayudara a olvidarse del amor y a dejar atrás este mundo, y el espíritu se la comió, como un cuervo come carroña.

-¿De veras?- Yuri mira a Kanako boquiabierta y consternada. No se puede negar que es una excelente narradora.

-Bueno, eso dicen. Oye, pero ¿qué estación es esta? ¡Ya nos pasamos!

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento, Kanako-san!

Ambas bajan corriendo para tomar el metro en la dirección opuesta, y regresando una estación ya están de vuelta en casa. Finalmente, se acuestan una junto a la otra en el cuarto siempre desordenado de Kanako.

-Oye- dice la anfitriona, luego de apagar la luz- si quieres el sábado por la tarde vamos al monte Karasuyama. ¿Te atreves?

-Sí- dice Yuri decidida-. Tengo que ir.


	5. El templo de Karasuyama

Incluso de día, y aunque esté cubierto de bosque, el monte Karasuyama se perfila negro como un cuervo a la distancia. Pero ya hace más de una hora desde que las chicas lo vieran así. Ahora recorren las larguísimas escaleras esculpidas en la roca oscura del monte, que avanzan sinuosas entre los árboles desnudos y los peñones filosos hasta desaparecer con la promesa del templo de la montaña.

-No vamos a llegar. ¿Por qué tuviste que despertarte tan tarde, Shirogawa?

-Pero si todavía es de día...- bosteza Yuri aún mareada por el cambio de horario.

Kanako lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una blusa ancha y esponjosa, un pantalón ajustado con un corte en la pierna izquierda, y botas militares hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Su cintura es rodeada por tres correas de anchos y texturas distintas. Yuri, en cambio, sigue utilizando el mismo uniforme de colegio y lleva aún oculto, bajo su blusa, el medallón de la flor de loto. La primera acelera el paso impaciente, mientras la segunda se tambalea cansada.

Sin embargo, volteando una esquina más, pasan por debajo de una cuerda de la que cuelgan hechizos de papel y se encuentran frente al tori, el gran portal de madera roja. Más allá, una amplia meseta de roca oscura y desnivelada, rodeada de grandes árboles que en esta época del año han perdido todas sus hojas y dejan intuir entre sus troncos el abismo que apenas ocultan. Las chicas han quedado sin aliento tanto por el esfuerzo de la subida como por lo impactante del paisaje. Ninguna de las dos puede decir palabra por lo repentino de la visión. Intentando no tropezarse con el accidentado suelo de roca natural, empiezan a avanzar hacia el otro extremo, donde espera una pequeña y parca construcción de madera con techo de cuatro aguas y algunas linternas de papel. La estructura apenas tiene unos 15 metros de ancho y es opacada por el inmenso pico negro que se alza detrás de ella. Su oscuridad pareciera vibrar con vida propia. Yuri alza el rostro, doblando el cuello completamente hacia atrás para alcanzar a verlo. ¿Es esa la voz que la ha estado llamando? No la reconoce de ninguna parte. Quizás aquel gran bulto hacia el norte parecieran las alas, o el peñón hacia el sur el pico de un cuervo con la cabeza encogida. Pero desde otro ángulo parece completamente otra cosa. Los pasos de Kanako entre las rocas resuenan, pues son el único sonido que se produce en todo el lugar.

-Oye- murmura-, vamos a ver si hay alguien en el templo.

Se acercan a la puerta corrediza de madera y la encuentran tan solo entreabierta. Por más que tocan, nadie se acerca, así que acaban haciéndola a un lado entre las dos y pasando a las sombras silenciosas del interior. Entre la oscuridad distinguen nudos de formas extrañas, velas apagadas, algunas más derretidas que otras, todas entremezcladas en su desorden; fotografías enmarcadas de rostros desconocidos que observan en blanco y negro desde el más allá; figuras negras con formas de personas, formas de aves, y formas que confunden ambas cosas. Los ojos de Kanako se pierden entre la penumbra indescifrable.

-¿Cómo se leen estos Kanjis?- pregunta Yuri.

Ha tomado una de las fotografías entre las manos, una fotografía de una chica de su edad que en la parte inferior de su marco tiene un nombre inscrito.

-Hirose Megumi- musita Kanako incrédula-. ¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Y por qué tienen esas cosas acá? Se supone que es un templo, no un cementerio... Bueno, pon eso en su sitio, no deberíamos estarlo manoseando...

-Hai, lo siento...

Yuri vuelve avergonzada y torpe a dejar la fotografía en cualquier lugar y casi la deja caer.

-¿Quieres encender una vela?- sugiere Kanako, buscando en los bolsillos de su casaca de cuero. Saca una pieza pequeña de cera y una caja de fósforos casi vacía- Yo lo sostengo, tú toma los fósforos.

Yuri sonríe y toma la caja, pero casi se quema al encenderlos y tiene que intentar tres veces antes de poder iluminar la vela. Luego Kanako aplaude solemnemente con las manos, y su amiga la imita. Otras velas aledañas también se encienden poco a poco, quizás por el contagio de la flama cercana. De pronto, todas flaquean como por un fuerte viento. Pero no hay ninguna corriente en este viejo cuarto de aire estancado y olor a madera.

-Mejor ya vámonos, se va a hacer tarde.

Las chicas salen del templo y, efectivamente, encuentran la meseta oscurecida, cubierta en la sombra mucho más oscura del pico negro, ahora rodeado por el ocaso. Kanako intenta dirigirse lo más pronto posible hacia la bajada, a atravesar el tori, pero Yuri no va a su paso, y en lo que demora empieza a notar las sombras que se forman entre los troncos oscuros de los cedros, pequeñas figuras. ¿Es la estatua de un zorro? ¿Es un zorro? ¿O es tan solo una roca? Más allá alguna lámpara de piedra. Hay muchas de ellas rodeando el lugar, y algo se mueve hacia aquella. Es una figura baja y retorcida. La lámpara se enciende y revela a un viejo sacerdote del templo, con un hábito gastado que algún día habrá sido blanco, y la cabeza calva descubierta.

-¡Hay que preguntarle!- exclama Yuri con urgencia.

-No, ya es muy tarde... ¡Shirogawa-san!- protesta Kanako, pero su compañera ya ha salido corriendo en dirección hacia la lámpara de piedra a la orilla del bosque, que se convierte en la única luz en la creciente oscuridad. Kanako intenta mantenerse firme en su sitio, pero acaba viendo que no hay más posibilidad que seguir a Yuri. Cuando se acerca, oye que al sacerdotes hablando de batallas antiguas, de tengus y fantasmas.

-...pero Noritaka no Kagemusha se alzó junto con el pueblo contra los abusos de aquel cruel tirano, e invocó en su ayuda a las almas de los caídos que clamaban por venganza, y en ese momento se unieron en un solo y poderoso dios. Desde entonces son protectores de la ciudad, pero por su espíritu guerrero, han pedido o cobrado algunas veces sacrificios para mantenerse vigilantes. Así, toman la vida de quienes están perdidos o descarriados, de quienes no la desean o no la merecen. La vida de aquella niña, que ella misma no apreciaba, sirvió para mantener la vida de los defensores del pueblo.

-Pero... ¿puede un alma en pena convertirse en un dios?- musita Kanako sorprendida.

-Todo se transforma en el ciclo infinito de la naturaleza- dice el sacerdote.

-Bueno es una buena historia pero... ¿Shirogawa?

Kanako mira a su lado y nota que la sombra bajo la que estaba parada Yuri hace un momento ahora es sólo un tronco seco. Ha perdido a su copañera de vista.

-¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se fue?

-Si ha sido escogida por los dioses, no podrás evitar su destino- sentencia el sacerdote.

-¡Cállate!- girta Kanako irritada, asustada- ¡Shirogawa, dónde estás! ¡Vámonos de una vez, maldita sea!

Alarmada se interna corriendo por entre los troncos, hacia el bosque oscuro. Las sombras son cada vez más confusas, el suelo es accidentado y empinado, y empieza a oir movimientos de alas y graznidos a su alrededor. Los cedros crecen en desorden entre las rocas desniveladas, y pronto Kanako ha perdido toda noción de dirección. Entonces le parece ver la silueta de su amiga, y la sensación de aleteos se hace más fuerte y los graznidos inhundan el aire. Cuando Kanako intenta acercarse, la figura de Yuri es cubierta por una ráfaga de sombras que revolotean a su alrededor y aunque corra hacia ella, se siente golpeada por un viento oscuro, garras rasguñan sus manos y rostro, y un fétido olor a carroña le impide respirar, pero estas sombras no son aves.

-¡Shirogawa!- grita Kanako, intentando mantener su paso, atravesar la oscuridad sin saber ya hacia dónde está yendo en medio de esta espiral densa y confusa, hasta que, de pronto, ésta cesa, la fuerza contra la que estaba pujando Kanako se esfuma y la deja caer en el vacío, tropezando sobre las rocas empinadas y cayendo cuesta abajo, hasta verse botada y golpeada al borde del abismo. Se frota el rostro y ve que está sangrando. Se pone de pie adolorida y luego de un rato logra encontrar las escaleras de piedra que la llevan de bajada, de regreso al pueblo y a su casa. La luz del hogar se ve más artificial que nunca. Kanako entra sigilosamente para que nadie la vea antes de que pueda quitarse su casaca sucia y rasgada, lavarse y ver su rostro magullado en el espejo del baño. Entonces se da cuenta que recién son las siete y media. Su padre está en la sala, leyendo. Su hermano sigue en el hospital, ha recibido varias transfusiones de sangre y preguntado por Shirogawa Yuri. Su padre también le pregunta a Kanako por su compañera.

-Regresó sola- miente ella.

Cansada y preocupada, intenta dormirse pronto. Para Fujiro Kanako la noche termina pronto, pero para María Kurenai, recién empieza.


	6. El dios de Karasuyama

Ha sentido el medallón vibrando en torno a su cuello desde que pisó el primer escalón de piedra. El aire fresco, el olor de los cedros golpean su nariz y su cerebro, como una señal, como algo conocido. Aquella silueta oscura del pico podría ser lo que la está llamando, pero no está segura. Siente el llamado cada vez más fuerte, como electricidad que alerta todo su cuerpo y la enciende, pero no sabe de dónde viene, no encuentra cómo calmar su ansiedad. Sabe que la dueña del medallón está muy cerca, pero no sabe dónde. Sus manos la llevan hacia una fotografía que es de ella, pero no la reconoce. ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Qué es lo que la ha traído hasta acá? ¿Quién es ella misma?

El día se termina, pero entonces divisa la figura del sacerdote junto a la linterna de piedra. El viejo le cuenta que el espectro de la montaña es un karasutengu, un ser que nació en busca de venganza de guerras antiguas. Le cuenta que Hirose fue escogida, y que si ella lleva el medallón, es porque ha sido escogida también. Para las que han sido escogidas, no hay vuelta atrás. Ella comprende y siente por fin el llamado con mucho mayor claridad. La oscuridad deja que sus ojos vean con nitidez y discierna que su camino la lleva hacia el bosque. Siente que Fujiro Kanako la intenta seguir, pero no puede detenerse por ella. Siente que está a punto de recibir respuestas. Pasa por sobre las rocas y raíces, por entre los altos troncos rugosos de los cedros, y ve cómo los cuervos empiezan a rodearla, a seguirla. Estas no son aves, ni tampoco son espíritus humanos. Revolotean ruidosamente, formando una nube negra a su alrededor, y luego se posan en los árboles. Están quietos, sombras inmóviles, pero en toda dirección. Sin embargo, ella logra distinguir la mirada de uno en particular. Y un nombre: Shizuka Hiou. No es una voz, es apenas un susurro que puede sospechar en lo profundo de su propia mente, como si lo estuviera soñando, pero enteramente real.

"Shizuka-sama, al fin ha venido a nosotros. Sabía que no se olvidaría de mí. Siempre confié en usted, en su gran misericordia, en que nuestro amor sería indestructible, Shizuka-sama."

¿Es de ella de quien están hablando? Sí, hundida en su sangre, siente que ese amor ha existido, que ese hombre que le habla ha sido suyo alguna vez. Recuerda su rostro pálido y tierno, el sabor amargo de su sangre. Recuerda huir de su mano en la oscuridad, dejando todo atrás, por un absurdo capricho suyo que acabó con su vida y se convirtió en su única razón de ser. Ella lo amaba cada día más y sentía que con cada uno de sus actos lo destruía otro poco. Son recuerdos vívidos de antiguas y oscuras noches de invierno.

Una lágrima amarga rueda por su mejilla, y siente el nudo de dolor en su garganta, de aquel dolor que sospechaba, que no sabía que estaba ahí. Pero cómo es posible, se dice María, si yo toda mi vida he vivido con mis padres. Mi infancia como hija única, mis caídas y enfermedades, mis padres, mis primos, mis años en la misma habitación... ¿No soy acaso María Kurenai? Pero sabe que no existe una sola respuesta a esa pregunta, y que también es Shirogawa Yuri, y también Shizuka Hiou.

"Me he vuelto uno entre muchos, Shizuka-sama, pero mi amor hacia usted sigue vivo por siempre. Todos sabemos que usted puede ayudarnos a conseguir nuestra venganza. Será usted la que ayude a consumar el destino."

El placer de la sangre compartida, la emoción de vivir en la clandestinidad, la impotencia de perderlo. Son recuerdos intensos pero entrecortados, viñetas sueltas que sólo sugieren una historia. Reconoce que ha sido otra, pero apenas empieza a vislumbrar aquella otra vida, y no se imagina por qué es también suya. Sin embargo, recuerda intensamente la sangre de aquel hombre en la nieve, su desaparición, el miedo que siempre le tuvo a su rencor, y comprende que él tampoco debería estar aquí. Ahora, los cuervos le piden una respuesta, pero ella misma no ha encontrado las respuestas aún.

-Antes de eso... Necesito saber... Necesito llegar a la Academia Cross. Necesito saber qué hay ahí.

"La llevaremos a donde necesite, Shizuka-sama. Porque su destino es mi destino, y mi destino es nuestro destino."

Sabe que sólo ahí, sólo en ese lugar tan señalado podrá empezar a resolver el nudo de sí misma.

"Para tal fin, necesitamos un sacrificio de sangre. Un sacrificio que sabemos que usted también desea. Todos somos bebedores de sangre."

El espectro susurra en su cerebro las condiciones, palabras retorcidas de traición y muerte, y ella sabe que no tiene otra salida, que esta y ninguna otra era la llamada que escuchó todo este tiempo. Sea lo que fuera que le pidieran, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Sí, lo haré. Acepto el trato.


End file.
